heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link Cyrus
Link Cyrus was born on the 13th of December, 1987, to Shelley Gwyn and Maxim Cyrus. He was born three minutes before his twin brother, Skylar. Link has had his abilities over plants and animals for the entirety of his life, but only learnt to control plants and animals sometime after his twelfth birthday. Link is intensely shy, and is often mistaken to be the younger of the twin boys, an illusion the two boys themselves tend to promote, to help deal with Link's social problems. On July 4th, 1991, Link and Skylar underwent a traumatising event as their parents died on a plane trip on their way home from Russia, where Maxim's family lives. Link and Skylar's inheritance went into a trust fund that would be released to the two upon their eighteenth birthday. Bundled up and removed from Broome, Western Australia, the twins were sent to Sydney, to live with their closest relative, their Great Aunt Geraldine. At this point, the two boys had a rudimentary control over their abilities, something noted by their Aunt, who was a devout Catholic. Coming to the conclusion that the two boys were possessed by demons, she took every chance to 'exorcise' the demons, baptising the two boys by holding their heads underwater, beating them and reciting from the Bible continually. Originally the more outspoken of the two boys, Link attempted to stop these, and was severely beaten because of it. Becoming more withdrawn as a result, it was at this time that Skylar tried protecting his brother by taking the blows himself. After their fifteenth birthdays, the two applied for emancipation from their Aunt. This was quickly passed after accounts were taken from the two boys, and their neighbours. The two fled to Goulburn, and have since been supporting each other, Link through gardening and treating animals, and Skylar through technology. Life Before meeting the Heirs left Often perceiving Link's shy and withdrawn nature as weak, Link has frequently been bullied throughout his life. As a result, he has learnt to stay away from people altogether, and will often be found surrounded by animals and blossoming plant life. Due to Skylar receiving many of the blows and hits reserved for himself, Link harbours a vast amount of guilt, and will actively avoid confrontation to stop his younger brother from becoming involved. This often leads to Link being bullied anyway, as he will only be found by himself. Of the two twins, Link is physically faster than his twin brother, and has less body fat, due in part to Link's status as a vegetarian. This has led to Link achieving higher marks in Biology, Food Technology and P.E than his brother. While in class, Skylar tends to stay close to his brother, socialising with his friends while keeping an eye on his brother. The only class line where the twins are not together is when Link has Agriculture, while his brother has Information, Processes and Technology. The two brothers are most notable for living on their own in a two-room apartment. This apartment is paid for by the twins collectively, but mostly by Skylar, who uses his powers to created software programs and the like for a major computing company. Link is frequently charged with cooking and cleaning. Link is also known to often go to parks and similar areas, attracting animals and plants that need attention. Employing his abilities to heal, Link does this regularly, and has been encountered by other witches while doing this. Revelation as a Witch Link's revelation as a witch was not the happiest, suffice to say. While he had always had a certain way with animals and plants, he did not develop anything that might be considered magical with them until the age of five, where he healed his Aunt's dog of arthritis, and was later witnessed to have a sunflower's face follow him around the room. In an effort to get rid of the 'Demonic Influence' she believed the boys to have, their Aunt subjected them to many traumatising events that left Link emotionally and socially crippled. His powers, however, developed much more rapidly than his brother's. While Skylar was capable of pulling objects apart and fixing them at four years old, Link was able to affect the way animals and plants behave around him since the time of his birth. He was not capable of mentally controlling them until his twelfth birthday, however. When the twins were fourteen, they were attacked by a magic-sensing demon which was vanquished when attacked by the numerous animals that came to Link's aid. In Goulburn, Link has found his powers have been enhanced by the presence of the Nexus and the Hellmouth. With these boosts to his power, Link was capable of collapsing a plant's growth, even an Oak tree's, from several decades to only a few seconds. In addition, Link is capable of sensing and healing magical animal such as werewolves and Unicorns, and can mentally crush any bestial demon that attacks him. It has been estimated that Link may be approaching the limit of his powers, however, should they continue to grow, Link may be able to affect demons and magical beings such as Witches, as he would animals, shapeshift into animals, control water or the earth or develop a healing gift that can translate across the species. Of the two brothers, Link has a particular knack with creating potions, which has been surpassed only by Jane Davidson. Romantic Life Due to Link's painfully shy nature, Link has never had another half. He does have the normal run of crushes, but would never reveal them, even under pain of death. However, almost contrary to this, Link does seem to be popular with the girls, particularly the other witches of Goulburn. In the end, it would require someone who could read Link well, such a Skylar, to guess who Link would like. School and Professional Life As Link has not had any friends, he has been able to focus on his school work much more efficiently than mot of his classmates. As a result, he boasts some of the highest marks in the year, settling in a comfortable 3rd overall. With his powers lying in the realms of Plants and Animals, this has allowed Link to intuitively understand many things in his classes. As a result, he is currently taking courses in Advanced English, Agriculture, Hospitality, Biology, Woodwork and Art. Due to his high marks, Link simply adds another reason to be bullied. As a result, he does not boast about his scores, while he asks the teachers not to tell his name in regards to school work and marks. Because of his terrible social skills, Link has also never dared to get a job. He does, however, maintain a small business, administered by Skylar, that deals with pet sitting, pet care, and odd jobs such as gardening. Due to his looks, Link is often a favourite for gardening among some of the older generation of Goulburn. Magical Life Season One After he was discovered to have magic by Matt Davidson, Link has become more involved with the other witches of Goulburn. It was only after the actions of the Gentlemen, demons that took hearts and stole voices, that the two met. Since then, Link and Skylar have been a constant sight at Davidson House. However, not everyone is happy to see him. Megan Davidson seems to have issues with Link, acting cruel to him every time she sees him. As a result, Link tends to not speak much at Davidson House unless Skylar is with him. During Witch Wars, the full extent of Link's powers were momentarily revealed when he forced an acorn to mature into a full grown oak tree in less than a minute. Link later aided the Davidsons in the Siege of Davidson House by urging the plants to fight the invading demons. Category:Characters Category:Witches